


Manuals and Matches

by TotalFanGirl221B



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Post Episode: Zurich, Spoilers for Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanGirl221B/pseuds/TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas is probably one of the best friends Martin has ever had, as well as mentor. All he wants to do is say goodbye properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manuals and Matches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cabin Pressure
> 
> This is a fanfic dedicated to my friend who has been my best friend for about 4/5 years now, and is somebody who means a great deal to me. Since we will both be going our separate ways in September, I want to make sure it's known that I can't imagine being such good friends with anyone else.

“And what’s this, a gift?” Douglas rose an eyebrow, referring to the box Martin had just handed to him nervously. The First Officer, having now known Martin for 5 long years, decided perhaps it was best not to tease Martin about this; the younger man was ready to burst with anxious anticipation, clearly fretful as to whether his gift would be kindly received. In all honesty, Douglas had been a tad confused when his Captain – rather, now only his _friend_ – asked him for a private word away from the group who were celebrating in the portacabin before they moved on to a restaurant, much nicer than any Carolyn had been able to afford earlier.

 

Martin watched Douglas closely, waiting for him to open what he had first believed to be the best possible gift for his co-pilot, nay his friend. Now however, he noticed the curious eyes of the older man and realised just how embarrassing his gift would be, and all he wanted was to snatch it back quickly and go buy something more valuable. Too late now, Douglas was reading the card dangling from the box and… Was he smiling? From the angle his head had to be to read it, Martin couldn’t tell, but he hoped after 5 years that perhaps Douglas thought of them as good friends too.

 

Douglas rattled the box, as he always had with gifts. He watched Martin’s face crease slightly, and so immediately stopped fearing that there may be something breakable inside. After some more faffing about, then a small comment from Martin stumbling over his words about how it was nothing, _really,_ he finally opened it; needless to say, he felt both confused and warm at the same time. Inside were two things – one which Douglas _knew_ meant something, but he couldn’t yet fathom _what,_ and another which, although had never meant anything to him, meant a great deal to Martin.

 

“It’s, er, my _first._ That’s why it’s so, so…” the younger man cringed as he indicated the torn, worn out manual in Douglas’ hands. Douglas made no indication that he had heard what Martin had said, as he opened the first page. Now he was _definitely,_ one hundred percent smiling.

“But why?” he spoke suddenly, wanting to say more but feeling so much affection towards the boy that he couldn’t yet. Martin seemed to misinterpret the question, instantly assuming Douglas was wondering why he should be presented with such a stupid present.

“Er, I don’t… I guess it was rather silly, I know. Sentimentality, I suppose.” He managed, wishing now he had just bought something for the man rather than give him something rather worthless.

“Hm?” Douglas finally looked up at the man, a soft smile playing on his lips as he closed the book on the inscription left inside. “No, I mean why do you think I should have this? I know it means a lot to you,” he spoke carefully in an attempt to not sound as if he was mocking Martin’s life. What he said was the truth though, Martin made it clear that that manual meant a great deal to him, having had it since he was a teenager. Perhaps to anybody else it would appear that all Douglas was receiving was some old, torn book, but Douglas _knew_ what this meant to his friend.

“Well I just, I thought because you’ve helped me so much these past few years that I wanted to give you something that _meant_ something, y’know?” Martin finished lamely, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Since I’ve worked here, you’ve teased me and you’ve mocked me." He continued, Douglas feeling slightly guilty for his torment of Martin, especially in his first few weeks. “But you’ve helped me too, a lot actually. I mean, you saw how I was my first few months here, I don’t think I would be who I am today without you _or_ MJN.” He smiled, realising perhaps he may have revealed too much. Nevertheless, it put a grin on the older man’s face.

 

“Well,” Douglas cleared his throat, not really used to such heart to heart conversations. “Thank you, very much.” He nodded kindly.

“You’re welcome, Douglas.” Martin nodded too, and then grinned. “Oh and, there are some things actually circled in there specifically for _you.”_ Douglas frowned. “I’ve also learnt from my 5 years at MJN that perhaps you may have forgotten some things, a great deal in fact.” The First Officer smirked in reply, rolling his eyes.

“I never said I had _forgotten_ it,” he replied smoothly, eliciting a laugh from Martin which only prompted his own chuckle.

 

“We’d better go then, Carolyn will be waiting.” Douglas broke their comfortable silence as Martin straightened his suit.

“She’s already had so much wine, she probably hasn’t noticed we’re gone.” The pair smirked, having left the group when Carolyn had started being incredibly kind, suspiciously so.

“Oh, actually.” Douglas paused, gathering his things before they left. “The matches?” he inquired, having not managed to place them yet.

“Just in case.” Martin opened the door to leave. “You never know when there’s going to be a delay, do you? Nobody wants to end up in Bristol.”


End file.
